Mafia Wife
by Naomii382
Summary: "I never thought that my husband will be a Russian Mafioso. But of course, I neither thought that my father was one, too, until I was sixteen years old. But let's start from the beginning…"
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Well, this is my first Safe-fanfiction, aaaand.. I tried not to make Yanina a Mary-Sue, and I'm sorry, if I did. And I'm also sorry, if the characters are OOC… It will be better, I promise ;) Vassily will be more evil, and Yanina will be less Mary-Sue.**

I never thought that my husband will be a Russian Mafioso.

But of course, I neither thought that my father was one, too, until I was sixteen years old.

But let's start from the beginning…

My name is Yanina Kudrov, a Russian-American. Though I heard a lot about my motherland, I've never seen it, 'cuz I was born in New York. I had an older brother, Mikhail, who was ten years older then me, and a twin-brother, Sasha. He's younger then me, with almost ten seconds (I LOVE to rub that in! His reaction is simply adorable!).

My mother, a half-Russian-American, was a consul of Russia in New York, since I can remember. She was always very polite, respectful and clever, but sadly she was always busy with her work, so I couldn't see her that much. Sometimes, when the situation demanded, she took me and my brothers to dinners, balls, exhibitions and charity events – but we were only supplies in her theatre.

So, in most of my time, I was with my father – tough I never knew, what was his job. When I was with him, I met a lot of people, mostly Russians, but never expected him being a Mafioso. He was kind, and funny, and he loved us with all his heart – I thought men in mafia are bad and heartless, cold peoples, not like my father. How wrong I was!

I and Sasha are alike in a lot of things, but Mikhail was always different from us – while I was full of energy, and was cheerful, self-willed, stubborn and heated, he was calm, thoughtful, and quiet. And he always knew what I did not, about my family, about the mafia, about horrible things. And still, he laughed and smiled all the time, as if everything was good and beautiful.

But life is not beautiful, not always.

In school, I never get the best marks, because I liked running and playing more then studying. In grade school, that was not a big deal – _every child is energetic!_ But I neither changed in High School.

- You have a good brain! Why don't you want to use it? – My father asked every time I came home with an F. True, I did not learn in school, neither at home, because I always spend time with my friends.

Then one night everything changed entirely. Irreversibly.

I was 16-years-old on September 11, when our nation's freedom was tried. Thousands of innocent peoples died that day, and we still have a lot of sadness, sorrow and anger in our hearts in 2012. Mikhail and my father died, too. They were in the WTC's north tower, when the terrible thing happened – I had nightmares for years.

By that time, Mikhail was married, her wife's name was Angelica and she was from Michigan. They had a four-years-old-daughter, Alana, and a baby boy, Alexander. When Mikhail died, Angelica was shocked – she did not have a job, or money, so they shortly moved to our uncle, Vitaliy, who was our father's older brother, and who always loved us. He was rich, but had no child – so he invited me and Sasha, to live with him too. And that was one of the most important movements in my lifetime.

I still talked with my mother, maybe once or twice a week, and saw her few times per month, but she didn't care too much about me, or about my brother. Neither about my sister-in-law, and hew own grandchildren. But I did not care about her either.

Uncle Vitaliy was a very funny and smart men, I always liked and still like to talk with him. He was the one whom I trusted in completely, I could ask him about everything and anything – he couldn't replace my father, but he did not even want to.

He was the one, who told the truth about my father and their connection to the mafia…. Though that's not the right drafting. He _was_ the mafia. One of the leaders, of the big boys, of the Grand Mufti's, of the boss's. First I didn't believe him – I said he's wrong, and that that's not a good joke.

But, after months, I accepted it. I accepted that my father, my beloved and missed father was a mafia boss. It did not change the way I saw him, I still loved and missed him.

After that, I started to go with my uncle to meetings and dinners with other mafia-leaders. I already knew, that my family from my father's side was a part of the Russian gangland, and I also knew, that when I was with my father, I met mafiosos. But I did not care, I just… I just wanted a life, a reason to live. Of course, there was Sasha – Vitaliy told that to him too, but he took it easier then me.

And at the age of eighteen, I met with the Docheski family.

- Good to see you, Emil – Uncle Vitaliy said, as he shook hands with the gray-haired man. He was somehow familiar, but I did not know, who he was – then I got my answer.

- Good to see you too, Vitaliy! – He said with a heavy Russian accent. Vitaliy didn't speak with accent, because he lived in the USA for more, then 40 years. But I love the funny accents, so it kinda' didn't bother me.

- And who's this young lady? – Emil asked, looking at me. Suddenly everybody at the big round table looked at me, and I blushed. I'm not an easily-blushing girl, I never was, but I can blush sometimes, can't I?

Anyway, there were a lot of people. The man, called Emil, and (at least, I guessed) his family: a man, who could be the same age as my older brother would, another man, who maybe was a few years older then me, and a little girl, with golden hair; plus, two women, whom I identified as Emil's wife, and maybe a girlfriend or a fiancée for one of the men.

- She is Dimitri's daughter, my niece, Yanina.

- I'm pleased to meet you. – I said to Emil, who nodded as a response. I felt as if somebody would watch me, and I shivered, but did not dare to finish staring at the floor and look up.

- This is my wife, Natasha, and they're my children: Boris, Vassily and Irina. And there's my beautiful and only daughter-in-law, Tanya. – _So, I was right_, I thought. My uncle sat beside Emil, and I sat down next to him – then Irina stood up smilingly, and sat at the chair next to mine. I always hated children – they are dirty, sometimes smelly, and always running and shouting… _What's good about them?_ I guess I'm not that typical mother-figure.

- Hello! – She said happily.

- Ah… Hello. – Oh_, God, please, I don't have to talk with that girl, right? Right?_

- I'm Irina Docheski! You're name is Yanina? That's a very cute name! – _It seems I have to speak with her._

- Yes, yes, cute and funny, and all… But I prefer if you call me Yana.

- Yana… - She savored the name, then nodded with a big smile. _Should I melt from the fact, that she's missing her incisors, and speaks with a very funny and strange accent?_ Maybe. But I did not.

- Okay, Yana! Will you be my friend? – _God must hate me._

- If I say yes, will you leave me alone?

- Yes!

- Then I'll be your friend. – Of course, she did not leave me alone…

- Potato is a vegetable! – If I'd see ourselves from the outside of the restaurant's window, I'd think we were speaking about something very big and important – and certainly not about potato.

Sasha arrived an hour ago, and at first he was silent – he ate, and when a man is eating, he can't think about anything else. Then he ate his dinner, and started to argue with the others about the potato what remained on his plate.

- No! It isn't! – Sasha said, and Boris shook his head. He was the only one, who argued with my brother at first, but then everybody else (except me, Sasha and Irina of course) drank a lot of vodka. And that's the formula – a lot of vodka + men = argument about some stupid thing.

- Then what is potato? – Boris asked, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed before his chest.

- Potato! – Sasha said the completely logical response, at least, for him. I nearly slipped down from the chair, and I had enough of everything.

- Where are you going to? – Vitaliy asked, as I stood up and took my coat from the seat's backrest.

- Outside. I need a little fresh air. – I said, but I saw the displeasing look of my uncle. Like he would say: "_Alone in the darkness_?". I always feared from the darkness when I was alone, but I needed to be alone. _But as I said earlier: God must hate me._

- Ooooh, I want to go with you, too! – Irina said clapping her hands happily, and immediately stood up and started to pull on her red coat.

- Well, I don't know, if…

- I'll go with you. – I heard Vassily say with his funny accent. I did not speak with him during the dinner, but I did not speak with anyone else either. I just answered, if somebody asked something from me, but in most of the time, I counted sheep. _And cannibal mutant-turtles. _

- Okay, okay, just be care of the cars. And come back in an hour! – Vitaliy said finally, and turned back to Emil, who said something about tomatoes and potatoes. Men are strange.

We exited the restaurant relatively quietly (Irina sang something about Teletubbies) and step out to the snowfall. It was the 14th of December, ten days before Christmas Eve, and the snow was falling quietly and persistently. My favorite season is winter – it's calm and peaceful and beautiful. _And cold_, I thought, as the winter breeze reached my cheeks.

- Yana, Yana! Can I make a snow-angel? – Irina asked jumping, her golden locks floated in the air.

- I'm not your mother… Nor your sibling… - I looked at Vassily from the corner of my eye, and Irina understood it.

- Brother, brother! Can I, can I, can I?

- For aught I care… - With that, Irina fell in to the fresh snow behind her. _Children._

- Are you always so quiet, or that's just for me? – asked Vassily suddenly, and my eyebrows ran to the middle of my forehead. First: I did not suspect him to say anything to me. Second: I realized, how funny and cute his accent is. _I want an accent too!_

- No… It's just… - _I'm antisocial, and I don't speak in front of new peoples._ Yes, that would be a good answer. – I'm tired.

- Ah. High School is very tiring, I know – he said with a 'little' sarcasm in his voice.

- It is hard! – I asserted.

- How old are you? – I did not know, how it connected to the question before, but I answered.

- Eighteen.

- Eighteen… - He repeated. _Is that repetition runs in the family_? I looked at him, and realized, that I can't guess his age. And he noticed my eyeing.

- I'm twenty-four. – Ahhha! _So now I know his age._ _But… Did he just read in my mind?_ And I stared at him. And he noticed it – again. Then he laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

- Don't look at my like that! I'm not an alien or something…

- Are you sure?

- Yes. At least, I don't know about that.

- And you're not a cannibal mutant-turtle either? Nor a panda with a gummy bear-cannon? – I stand before him with my hands on my hips, and looked at him like some kind of detective to a dangerous criminal. _But he _is_ a criminal_, I reminded myself.

- No, I'm none of them.

In his place, I'd ran away minutes ago, but he didn't – he stayed, and we started to talk. About others then my pandas and turtles

Maybe around half past nine, my uncle, Sasha, and the remained part of the Docheski family exited the restaurant as well.

- Well, it was good to see you, Emil! – Vitaliy said as he stood in front of the other man.

- I can say the same. Then, see you again in a few days!

- Yes! _Do svidaniya_! - He went towards the car, and Irina run to me.

- Goodbye, Yana! – She hugged my waist, and I just stood there for a few seconds, frowned, like a snowman.

- Ah… Yes. See ya again! – I tapped his head, then she smiled up at me, and ran to her mother.

- It was nice to meet you – Vassily said, looking at me with his dark blue eyes. _Since when I know his eyes color?! _

- Yes… - We stood there for a moment, in complete silent and embarrassment. Okay, I was the one who blushed again, and who was embarrassed, but… - Then… Bye! – I said, and quickly ran to Uncle's black jeep, and sat in.

- Very nice people! – Sasha said from the backseat, while Vitaliy launched the car.

- What do you think, Yanina? – my uncle asked me.

- Well… Yes, they are nice. – _Just a little too loud._

- Good to hear that. Because you will spend Christmas with them.

If right then I'd drank something, I'd surely spit it.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Precious

**Here it is, the new chapter! Thanks for Erised Brophy for her review, I don't think I would uploaded a new chapter if she wouldn't have asked for it.**

**Actually, it's not a very eventful chapter. Rather I wanted to introduce Yana's friends; I intend major roles for them later.**

* * *

_- Very nice people! – Sasha said from the backseat, while Vitaliy launched the car._

_- What do you think, Yanina? – my uncle asked me._

_- Well… Yes, they are nice. – Just a little too loud._

_- Good to hear that. Because you will spend Christmas with them._

_If right then I'd drank something, I'd surely spit it. _

- So you're going to spend the Christmas elsewhere with a family where there's s super-sexy, potentially free prey with cool Russian accent and sea-like eyes, not to mention the muscles that are "well defined even under clothing" according to you? That's soooo awesome!

I didn't feel that Liz really sympathized my situation. Of course Vassily was maximally attractive but most likely there was no chance for me – I mean I was just a nutty high schooler-girl, with common clothes, common reddish-brown hair, grey eyes, normal height and breast size. I wasn't very special, I blended in with the crowd, the only special things in/on me were my freckles and the mole on my neck what looked like an orchid, at least Dan said that. I still don't know how he could think it was an orchid – it was a simple irregularly shaped patch but I did not argue with him.

- Yes, it really is! But I have to ask you – do you know enough about him for the bees'-plus-flowers thing? – Dan leaned across Liz, who sat between us on the couch, and he started to stare at me with piercing eyes.

- Dan! – I cried out in indignation.

- What? You know sweetie, I'm still a man. And therefore, I know, if a pretty girl moves to a single man's house, even if just for two weeks, even if there are other peoples, that man will, well…

- _He_ is not like that! – Yes, that was the best I could say at the moment.

- How do you know? You spent with him a few hours. After that many acquaintances I also thought that Liz was a hot chick – my brother said as he marched to the room. Actually I did not know what he wanted here because nobody invited him for our movie-night, but Sasha is not the very well-behaved type of guy. All three of us grimaced for his not required answer. I do really love my little brother however sometimes I just want to hit him. For some reason he did not get out with my friends very well, and they… And they yet to be introduced!

Well, the two other member of our trio were Elizabeth "Liz" Wright and Daniel "Dan" O'Connell. They lived in the same flat as my family until we moved to our Uncle. We played together on the playground nearly all times, and we became BFF after we got into the primary school. A real Success Story I guess. Liz were kind of a soul mate for me, my adopted sister, we both loved movies, sweets, the English and Austral hotties… Let alone our love for funny accents and dogs. Actually Liz loved EVERY kind of baby-animal. She had a very childish temperature and she was obsessed fan of love stories. At the beginning she always complained of her glasses what she had to wore since first grade in high school, but I always thought it fit very well to her blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Dan was the one who should have equalize the gender composition of our little group but I think I'm more manlike then he. He was a real Irish: he had red hair, milk-white skin and freckles like mines – and he also really loved whiskey and hated the English. We couldn't really go into raptures over Paul Bettany in front of him. He was a real philanderer, he always complimented Liz and me but that was a… Well, a Gay Friendly thing. Truly I still not know if he's gay or simply bi, but he's not a very convincing hetero.

So, this was our little team. They are the ones who I could tell anything anytime but once in my life I felt that I shouldn't have had told them about the Docheski family.

- Oh, thanks for your compliment. I could say the same about you but I don't want to make you feel better – smiled Liz sweetly, and he smiled back. I took the remote from her and started the movie _Mirrors _what we should have watched for minutes then.

- I love when you two are arguing, really. That's very comical and all, but can we simply watch that stupid movie?! – I asked tired as it finally started and the first character appeared on the screen. There were no more arguing after that, and at the end I and Dan clung on Liz. I wanted to go to the bathroom but I was so afraid of my reflection starting to come to life I did not. After Liz and Dan gone (I heard Dan say "_Can I sleep with you? Please? I'll be good I promise! Pleeeeeeease! Don't let my idiot reflection kill me! I'm too beautiful and young for death!_" to Liz as they went to the elevator), I went to my room. When we were little kids with Sasha we used to sleep together, sometimes even in the same bed. I loved his closeness but now it was sometimes simply irritating. And I think it would have been strange if two 18-years-old sleep together, I mean, if they are siblings. Although it would have been good if I didn't have to sleep all alone cause I heard every little sound in my room and I even woke up a few times.

So I didn't sleep very well that night. I had nightmares, not just about that movie but also about September 11. I saw my father and my brother die again and again, and it was just too much for me, I did not dare to sleep so I went to the kitchen. I was surprised when I found Uncle Vitaliy there.

- What are you doing up so late? – I asked him in hoarse, tired voice. He looked at me with those blue eyes what always nearly shined and were always full off cheer but now I just saw tiredness and sadness in them. I was in my pajamas (a black and way too big Rammstein T-shirt and a pale yellow pajama pants), my hair was a real mess, but he was like during the day – well-set hair, a dark blue tie and dark grey suit. And I was the one who was properly dressed as it was 3:19 in the morning.

- What are you doing? – He asked and smiled at me. I loved his smile – it was really calming, and he had the same smile as my father had.

- I asked first.

- I am the older. And you live in my house.

- I am the… Oh. Okay, you win! – I said finally and went to the counter where he stood, with a mug in his hands. It was empty and I looked at him with a questioning face.

- Wanted to make hot chocolate but it seems that I absorbed in my thoughts – he said with a sigh and I chuckled and took a pot from one of the kitchen cabinets, also a bar of chocolate and get some milk from the fridge. I'm still not a very domesticated woman and I never was in my lifetime. I can't cook (normal food I mean), can't do the washing up, wash out the clothes (when I tried once somehow I blown the fuse), and I'm not the very-manic-cleanliness type of woman. But there is one thing I can do really really good – hot chocolate. I think it's my specialty.

- You know that I don't want it either? – I froze from his voice, nearly forgot that he was still there as I started to melt the chocolate. I did not want to answer first, but then I did.

- Yes.

- And you know that I love you both?

- Yes, I know that.

- Then you aren't angry with me? – I froze in my place again. I didn't want to hurt him, but neither to lie to him. Though I was harsh sometimes I was always a very honest person. But a white lie isn't too bad, right?

- I'm not angry. I can't say I'm happy, but I'm not angry – I said finally. I didn't lie – I wasn't angry, I was disappointed, sad, helpless from the thought to spend Christmas with an unfamiliar family; but I knew that he wouldn't had do that if he'd had another way. He walked to hug men, and then gave a fatherly kiss on top of my head. I sighed. _Maybe it won't be that bad – maybe I should change my attitude. _

And how well I did that I took my own advice.

I packed up my things that forenoon with Liz's and Dan's help. I could say I packed up and they talked and made fun of my teddy bear (it was Dan in the first place), Mr. Pri. I got him for my birthday when I was one, my father gave it to me. Childish thing, I know, but I simply can't sleep without him, I take him out even now days. Actually his name is Mr. Prince, but I think Mr. Pri is so much more "awesome", as Liz always said. My uncle said they live close enough so if we'd need anything, we could simply come home and pack it. I still didn't understand why couldn't we just stay home, we were nearly adults after all, and Angelica would be there. She said she's going to her family for Christmas Eve, but we (me and Sasha) thought we could spend a day or two without babysitting.

- Spending Christmas together, having a dinner together, building snowman, having a snowball fight… Ooooh, that's soooo romantic! – Liz said and she hugged me in a way I barely could breath.

- Who are you talking about? Sasha? – I asked in a low voice. As I said, I didn't sleep enough which meant I was tired. And when I'm tired I'm nearly useless for a meaningful (or simply normal) conversation.

- Not Sasha, you silly! Mr. Russian Accent And Sea-Like Eyes, of course! – She said and then flapped my shoulder.

- … Why do you call him like that? I mean, his name is Vassily.

- But that's such an anti-nickname!

- And we must have a nickname for him? – I asked confused.

- Of course! – _I don't feel like having a choice to understand that girl._

- Okay, so we must have. But why don't you name him with a little bit shorter nickname? – Her eyes gone unfocused which meant she had a full system downtime. Then she somehow restored the system errors and brow furrowed and almost tossed me in the car seat.

- You're such a complimenting person, you know! – Dan said with a big grin on his face. As Vitaliy started the car and we rolled out of the driveway I saw them waving (Liz waved like a madman, and I think I saw her fall, but I couldn't be sure) and I waved back. They insisted that they want to come and visit me but I tried to avoid the subject. They didn't know what I did – they didn't know about the Mafioso's, about my family's connection to the Russian mafia and I wanted to leave it that way. I knew it can be dangerous sometimes and I did not want them to get hurt. So I simply didn't tell them.

No one of us talked as we did the way to the Docheski house. Vitaliy tried to speak with us a few times, but I gave him short answers while Sasha simply stuck his earphones to his ears and looked out of the window. There was a awkward silence between the three of us, although I really wasn't angry, as I said before. I was a young woman, and women are strange as we surely know.

When the black jeep stopped in front of a house, I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I could say we were somewhere in Brighton Beach, but I didn't recognize the exact location. _I'll ask them later_, I thought, and then slowly get out of the car. I went to the trunk and waited for Vitaliy to open it.

If I'd be a "pretty little girl" then I'd have waited for someone to pick my suitcase but I was not that kind of girl. Plus I simply did not like anybody to touch my stuff – that's mine, and what's mine is mine. I surely know that everybody is working for the CIA and they want to put bug between my clothes! I know, ha! I am a little paranoid? Probably.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that someone opened the door. – Oh, so you're here finally! – Mrs. Docheski (the older) said as she smiled at us. Sasha got out of the car as well and thrown his sports bag over his shoulders and nodded. As I said before, he wasn't the believer of civilities, in addition he thought if he does not speak and just playing a phlegmatic kid then he'll look like a cool bro'. I always thought he simply looked like a dumb sheep, but who understand him?

- Then I'll see you in two weeks. Be a good girl and watch over that brother of yours. He's like a five-years-old kid when I'm not near to him – said Uncle Vitaliy as he hugged me and I hugged him back with one hand on the back.

- Yes, I'll try to regulate him. I'll miss ya! – I said and smiled at him. He was my closest relative; he was even closer to me then my own twin brother. I knew I'd miss him, but he was always there to me so then and there I did not know how much I'm going to miss him.

He raised his hand and I immediately know what he wanted so I gave him a High Five laughing.

- Bye bye Sweetheart – he said. Then he got in his car and waved a last before he have turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

- A very charismatic Uncle you have, huh? – _Whyhewhyhewhyhewhyheeeeeee?_ I thought. I did not have to turn around, I recognized him from his voice. I sighed then took the handle of my suitcase and started toward the house.

What should I say to him, what should I say to him, should I say to him…? I chanted and then asked my self why do I always chanting when he's near to me, but I just shook my head. When I reached him (he stood near to the door; as I could see he was smoking) I still didn't know how to say hello to him (hello is too simple, hi is too childish, hallo is too English…), so I said the first thing that came to my mind:

- _Stupid Fat Hobbit!_

I knew he was staring at me with widened eyes as I passed him, even though I never looked back.


End file.
